Memorial
by Calnoah
Summary: A weekend getaway was not suppose to bring such conflict and it certainly was not suppose to bring him back in her life.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

AN: Sorry for all the errors. Still working my other story and hope to update some. Please let me know if I should continue this story. I hate to wastes both our times.

Olivia adjusted the sunglasses on her face while simultaneously lifting her feet and placing them on the dash. The top of the car was down and the wind blew through her shoulder length hair. The sun was high in the sky and the first day of summer brought with it a nice and much needed change in the climate. She watched as the city disappeared behind her and was replaced with sand dunes, quiet and low flying birds in search for their next catch. She had always loved the beach, she loved the sound of the waves as they crashed on the shore, she love the look of the water in the harsh rays of the sun but more important she loved how carefree and happy people were when they were on the beach.

She had very few occasions to go to the beach. She can count on one hand the times she went with her mother and those times had been some of her better memories. She remembers building sand castles and pretending to be a monster that trampled them. She remembered snow cones and face painting, the few activities her mother allowed that reminded her she was still a child. But more importantly she remembered falling asleep in her arms on a blanket on the sand after a long day of swimming. She never felt her mother's love like she did on the beach.

As a teenage and young adult the beach brought new meaning to her. Then her visits were about young love, alcohol and sex. She had been on the beach the first time she fell in love and the first time sex meant more than just sex. Coincidentally, the first time her heart was broken she was also on a beach. At least her ex believed in symmetry.

After that summer, she no longer went to the beach for fun. On the few occasions she did have reason to venture to the shore, it had always been about work so when the opportunity arose to replace her last memory of the ocean with a more pleasant one- one that did not involve Lewis- she jumped at the chance. The chance had come when Owen, her boyfriend of four months had invited her to a family memorial weekend at the beach.

So here she was riding in the passenger seat of a convertible while Owen sped down a quite road with the ocean on both side. She had no idea what motivated her to say yes to this trip. Their relationship was fairly new, nowhere near the point of meeting the family but when he asked her she had meant to say no but somehow strangely yes came out instead. And so the motions were in place for her to meet the aunt and cousins of a man for whom she had no idea how she felt. She knew she liked him, she knew he made her laugh and she knew she felt sexy when he looked longingly at her but the rest was all a mystery.

"We will be there in fifteen minutes." Owen informs her as he turns off the main road to a much smaller and less smooth road. He watches as she pulls the mirror to her face and fidgets with her eye makeup that is already perfect. "Honey, it will be fine. They are going to love you."

"Who is going to be there again?" Olivia replaces the mirror and turns to look at Owen suspiciously.

"Just my aunt, two of my cousins and a couples of my cousins' kid, I am not sure how many- he has a few. Stop worrying! everything will be fine."

"Thats easy for you to say, You already know these people." Olivia smirks and then a thought occurs to her. "That sounds like a lot of people. Are you sure they have room for me?"

"Who wouldn't make room for you?" He smiles as he reaches for and takes her hand in his. He brings both their hands to his lips as he kisses hers. "The house is huge, all the cousins used to come here all summer. If it could hold the children of four irish catholic siblings, it can certainly accommodated us."

Olivia wishes her memories of the beach were not just bits and pieces of one or two summers but was more like Owen's filled with cousins and slumber parties. She turns back to look at the houses that has come into view from her passenger window. If the house they are going to is anything like these house, it could probably accommodate an entire fleet of contraceptive deprived families. They all have several levels, are separated from each other by miles and has the ocean as their backyard.

She pays closer attention as Owen slows down and turns into the long driveway of a white tri-level home. The house looks like something out of a Martha Stewarts catalog complete with a wrap around porch with swings. It is surrounded on three sides with sand and on two with the ocean. The second and third levels have balconies that boost unobstructed views of the water. Everything about this house screams retreat.

Olivia's mouth is still hanging open as Owen places the car in park and turns towards her. "We are here. Let the fun begin."

With the shocked look still planted on her face, Olivia turns to him. "Are you some sort of Kennedy of something?"

He laughs as he reaches for her small bag in the bag seat. "Far from it. The house belongs to the my dad and his three sisters. It has been passed from generation to generation. We almost loss it to the bank every couple of years." He gets out the car and heads for the trunk to get the other bags.

Olivia is still staring at the house when he opens the door for her, She notices that there are two other cars in the driveway and hears the sound a child yelling behind the house. The sound gets closer as they begin the walk from the driveway to the porch. By the time, Olivia is about to take the first step on the porch a little boy with blond hair and covered in sand runs around the side of the house and bumps into her. He appears to be about about seven and is so busy laughing as he is being chased by a blonde woman that he doesn't notice Olivia until he connects with her thighs. His eyes are fixed on the ground.

"I am sorry." He quickly and politely exclaims as he steps back. Its then that he raises his head and looks at the source of his collision. Its then that Olivia notices his eyes. She would know those eyes anywhere. They are the same bright blue she stared at for twelve year. The same blue she had final learned to no longer crave, to no longer want. The same blue she had no desire to see now or ever again.

It's the same blue that greets her when she looks at the blonde woman that had been chasing the boy, the boys she now recognizes to be Eli.

"Hey Liv!" Kathleen yells as she throws her arms around Olivia as if she sees her daily. As Olivia returns the hug all she can think is that she hopes she isn't faced with the original source of their blue eyes ever and certainly not this weekend.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Sorry for the delay. The friendship between Olivia and Nick is AU. Hope you enjoy. Please review and let me know if I should continue. If I get 10 reviews by tonight, I will try to post a chapter by tomorrow. Haha.

Chapter 2

She had faced fear many time in her life, starting with the first time her mom came home drunk and re- enforced everything she came face to face with a desperate criminal armed with a gun but nothing struck more fear in her than the prospect of entering a beautiful house on the beach. She was terrified at the prospect of seeing him again. She had finally gotten over the disappointment of not seeing him everyday. She was finally at the point where she no longer cried herself to sleep over a clearly one-sided relationship. She had gotten to the point where he was replaced as number one on her speed dial. She was getting over him. This would ruin that, this would ruin her. She couldn't go in that house.

"Liv, this is- " Owen starts but quickly realizes that his cousins' daughter was already ending a hug with his girlfriend. "Wait,you know each other?"

"Ah, we… I…we" Olivia nervously starts but fortunately is cut off by the sound of voices approaching from the side of the house Eli had just come from. Two women turn the corner deep in the throws of a friendly conversation. Olivia recognizes one of them immediately as Bernadette Stabler. If there was any doubt how fuck she was, there wasn't now.

Bernadette embraces Owen as soon as she realizes he is there. Her view of Olivia is obscure by Owen. "Owen, I am so glad you could make it. I haven't seen you in at least 2 years. Where is the new girlfriend? Bernie rambles as she hugs Owen.

"Aunt Bernie, I want you to meet Olivia, my girlfriend." At his words, Owen ends the embrace with one final squeeze and steps to the side to show her off.

Olivia hears the audible gasp from the other woman as she comes into view. Bernie recovers quickly as a smile crosses her face- a huge knowing smile. " Olivia dear its wonderful to see you" Olivia is shocked by the force with which she is pulled into hug by the elderly woman. She doesn't know if she should return the hug, after all she had only met the woman once and even though Bernadette had shared some intense memories with her, they were hardly close. However, as she felt the warmth of her arm she imagines this is what it felt like to have a warm mother. She knows Bernadette had her issue but at least she was warm. Olivia can't help but return the hug.

"Am I missing something here, Liv? How is it that you know my family?"

" Owen dear, Olivia use to be Elliot's partner before he left the force." Bernie answers before she gets the chance, not that she would be able to anyway given that she is still trying to wrap her head around what is going on herself.

"You were my cousin's partner?" Owen questions in disbelief. "For how long?" He asks again when she nods.

"Twelve years." The answer saddens her. For twelve years, he was her right hand and now she dreads the thought of seeing him. A thought occurs to her then, maybe he isn't here, maybe its another cousin that is here. Maybe its another cousin besides Elliot that is here. Maybe the drama she imagines this long weekend will bring is all in her head and when she finally gets in the house she will feel silly for all the anxiety she has caused herself.

"Wow! Thats a long time, I am sure El will be happy to see you this weekend." The balloon of optimism she had just allowed herself exploded at the woman, she had yet to be introduced to but assumes is yet another cousin, statement. "I am Chris, by the way, Owen's and … well Elliot's cousin." The woman confirms Olivia's suspicion.

"Hi, nice to meet you, I am Olivia Benson." She extends her hand to the slender blonde woman.

Suddenly the door to the house is forcefully opened from the inside and Olivia swears her heart actually stops beating.

"Ma, Do we have any beer?"

She hears his voice before he appears and that cause a chill down her spine. For three years, every thing she answers the phone, she had hoped to hear that his voice but now all she wants to do is run away. She thought nothing was as bad as hearing his voice until two seconds later he appeared on the porch. He looked like he always did minus some hair. He looked like he did the last time she saw him except more relaxed. He no longer had the stress that comes with dealing with sexual abuse and rape victims. He looked like he never knew that stress and that pissed her off. She didn't want him to be able to forget because she feared that meant he had forgotten her. She didn't want him standing there in shorts and t-shirt with a fucking tan. She didn't want to see that fucking smile on his face. She finds pleasure when the smile disappears from his face when he comes face to face with her. Their eyes meet and everyone around them disappears. They are no longer in sync enough anymore for her to read his thoughts but she doesn't have to, to see that he is surprised to say the least.

"Olivia?" She is not sure he meant it to come out as a whisper. Her name on his lip, in that voice goes straight to her heart. It also angers her, how dare him say her name like that after all this time. How dare he say it at all.

"Ha, You remember my name, thought for sure you forgot." She can't keep the anger out her voice. She needs to get away from him now before she causes a scene. "Babe, I need to make a call." She says to Owen as she kisses him gently on the lips, hoping to avoid questions she is not ready to answer. She can already see the confusion on his face. "I will be right back." She turn and walks around the house towards the beach. She pulls out her phone and starts to call her new speed dial number one. She needs to talk this one out. She knows after Elliot recovers from his initial shock, he would be following her. At least the old Elliot would, she has no idea what the beach bum Elliot would do but she suspects she has five minutes tops.

She doesn't allow the recipient of the call their usual greeting instead cuts them off. " Nick, I need your help. " She sits on the steps of the back porch and begins recounting the days events. She vents to her partner about her old partner while he tries to calm her down. They are coming up with a plan when she feels his presence behind her. She wants to hurt him the way he hurt her. "Nick, thanks. I don't know what I would do without you." She knows the old Elliot loved to be the only man in her life, a fact that made his leaving ten times worse. She knows he loved that he was the only man she had ever truly loved, so she know what to say to really hurt him. Nick and her had began saying it whenever their conversation was personal. It was an attempt on her part to have a different kind of relationship with her partner. A relationship with no secrets, where they said what they felt. Nick had become her brother, her best friend, she had learnt to trust him completely and for the first time in her life she had someone with whom she can openly express her feelings to. "Love You." She pause as he returns the sentiment. "I will talk to you tomorrow."

As she ends the call, she sighs. She knows he is behind her and she knows she has no choice but face him. She just wish she didn't.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thanks to anyone still reading this, I appreciate your patience. Review and let me know what you think. Sorry for any errors.

Memorial Chapter 3

Adrenaline is a powerful weapon. Olivia had always heard stories of mother lifting cars off their children with brute strength after an accident or cops that are completely unaware of being shot until a gun battle was over but she had never experience the effect herself until now. Like the officer, she was coming down from the adrenaline high. It is only now when she knows he is standing behind her and she is faced with the prospect of facing him that she realizes that the anger and ability to hell at him earlier had all been adrenaline. She still felt anger but now she also had other feelings, feelings she wasn't sure she was ready to face. She wasn't sure she could face them… that she could face him now that her version of brute strength had weakened.

She slowly gets up off the porch and turns to find him standing at the top of the stairs above her on the porch. Now that the cloud of anger is gone, he looks like he always did except more at peace. He looks like the same person she laughed with, she cried with and mostly yelled at. She says nothing as she ascends the stairs until she is one step below him. Brown eyes meet blue as they both stare at each other. She has no idea if she wants to hug him or hit him. Actually she is pretty sure she wants to do both, the question is which she wants to do first. It is only the burning of her palm and the fact that he is suddenly holding his face, that clues her into the fact that her body made a decision between the two. She instantly wants the follow the slap to the face with the tightest hug she has ever given but she resist the eager. She is not sure how he would take a hug… a slap she knows he can handle but a hug she is not so sure.

She stares at him for a moment, unable to speak and trying not to break down. She wouldn't, she couldn't, she refused. Not in front of him and not over how much she misses him. She wouldn't allow him to know how much he affects her, how much he meant to her although she suspects he already knows- a fact that makes his leaving hurt even more. She hates herself in this moment for her weakness. This man never cared for her like she cared for him. Not the way one cares for someone when they are the only person they trust. He was not there to comfort her when she needed him most of all. He only took from her time and time again and when he was done with her, he just left. Yet she can't help but love him. She can't help but think of him as the only good time life had ever brought her. He was her family, her home.

He looks tired as if this standoff has drained the energy from his body. He stares into her eyes for a moment, seeing the pain she was trying so hard to hide. He reaches out one arm to comfort her, but she pulls her head back from him, retreating to stand one step down and away from him. He approaches her once more, taking the step she just evacuated and comes to stand directly in front of her again. She can tell he wants to reach for her again but refrains.

"Olivia." He opens and close him palm at his side as if he has no idea what to do with his hand if he can't touch her. She wondered when this urge to touch her began. Before he left, he never touched her, they never touched with the exception of two hugs. "Liv, I am.."

"Don't." She can't hear his excuses now. she can't hear any of this. She can already feel the tears threaten to escape. She needs to get away from this man before she shows anymore weakness. She steps to the side and attempts to walk past him but he has always had slightly better reflexes than her and steps directly in front of her again before she can get around him.

"Liv. Please."

She doesn't want to hear the pleading in his voice. He does not get to do this to her. She was suppose to be angry, she was never to forgive him. She shouldn't be about to cave to him like she always did. "Don't. I can't do this with you."

"We are not going to talk about this?"

"Talk about what Elliot?"

"LIv-"

"Olivia! You don't get to call me that!" She needs to get away from him, here comes the anger again.

"Li- Olivia." He smiles. "Remembering that is going to be hard for me, I have been calling you Liv forever."

"Not forever. You haven't bother to call me anything in three years."

"I know and I have missed you- "

"Don't you dare!" The adrenaline must be back because suddenly she is so angry that she could kill this man that is twice her size with her bare hands. "You don't get to claim you miss me! I never went anywhere! My number hasn't changed, I still work the same place and until one year ago, I lived at the same place. You could have found me if you wanted. You were a detective after all! I even made it easy for you, all you had to do was pick up one of the numerous calls I made to your phone begging you to call me back." She watches as he opens and close his mouth several times as if he is unsure what to say but beats him to it. "I am not interested in what you have to say now, Elliot. I gave you a chance to show me what our friendship- what _I_- meant to you and you showed me. You never called!" Olivia feels her cheeks burn with embarrassment when she thinks of how she uncharacteristically begged him with tears in her eyes and voice for him to call her back. "Message received."

She takes advantage of his shock over her unusually frankness to slip past him, leaving him on the porch.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Here is a reward for your reviews and loyalty to this story- a new chapter in one day. Please review and I may repeat tomorrow. Please let me know what you think should happen. A lot of you want EO but several others want Liv/owen- let me know what you think. Again sorry for the errors.

Memorial Chapter 4

Elliot spent the day watching her. Until today he had no idea how much he missed watching her. In the beginning, when their partnership had been new and timid, it had started with peeks at her over his computer while they worked, turning away quickly if she ever looked up. Later it progressed to outright staring, an act she would chastise him for but he knew she secretly did herself. He loved to watch her, not in a creepy stalker way but as a way to remind himself that she was there and safe, that despite the depravity they faced, she was ok, she was still able to smile even when she thought no one was watching. So he watched her, he watched her often and it made him feel like he was doing his job as her partner. He continued to watch her even when his conscious mind realized what his subconscious had known from the begin, he continued even after he realized that had his partner been anyone but her, he would not be watching them this closely. Even when he acknowledged that they were too close and he stood the chance of losing not only his job but his family if he didn't stop, it only made him do in more privately. Watching her, as creepy as it sounds, was one of his favorite thing. It was the only time he really got to see her, the real her, not the front she puts up for everyone else.

Even after the papers were sign and she was no longer in his life, he would find himself parked outside her building without having any clue how he got there. He was aware of exactly when her address had changed despite what she believed because he had been there. He watched her heal after her nightmare and had wanted so desperately to get out the car and approach her. He had wanted nothing more than to hold her and allow her to cry on his shoulder, to make her talk but he was too scared. He had been gone too long and she had other people to comfort her now. She had a new partner with whom she seemed close and she had Brian so he started to watch her less and less. He convinced himself it was because she was well taken care of and didn't need him but if he was been honest with himself he would admit that he couldn't stand that he was being replaced in her life. And so it happened that he stopped going and apparently missed her beginning to date his cousin.

Today, he realized how much he missed her. Today he watched her. She hadn't spoken a word to him since their standoff earlier in the day. She spent the rest of the day making the rest of his family fall in love with her- not that he could blame them. She laughed with Kathleen, she cooked with and learnt recipes from his mom, she flew a kite with his son and she made out with his cousin. And through it all she looked beautiful. Her shoulder length hair flowed in the wind as she chased his boy down the beach. Her short red shorts showed off her long tanned legs as she sat on Owen's lap drinking his mom's homemade lemonade. Today she was so carefree. Today he saw her like he always wanted, like he saw her in his dreams. She laughed often and loudly and the only sadness he saw in her today was directed at him.

Elliot's hatred of himself for being the cause of her sadness has kept him up long after everyone has gone to sleep. He had started his wallowing in the room across the hall from the room that would be hers and Owen's for the next five days and four night but the sound of her laughter though the door forced him to evacuate to the back porch. The porch swing has become his bed for the last three hours as the household sleeps inside. He however, can't turn off his brain. He mind is filled with what ifs. What if he never left? where would they be now? Would he be the one she would whisper I love to on the phone earlier? Would he be the one whose lap she sat on? Would he be the one curled up next to her now? He has never allowed himself to think these thoughts about her. If either one of them were being honest, they would agree that their relationship had never been the typical friendship or partnership. It has always been more- even if they could never put a name to it but he had never- while he was awake at least- allowed himself to dream of her being his. Maybe it was the salty air or her carefree laugh but today the only thing he wanted was for her to be his, for her to kiss him the way she kissed Owen.

He knows this is selfish, he has already caused her enough pain. He left her and for that she would never forgive him or trust him again. He should be sitting here trying to figure out how to gain her trust not falling in love with her. He need to explain his leaving- a explanation he just figure out himself. He told himself when he turned in his papers that he was doing this because he killed a child and that was partial true but he has just figure out he was mostly using it as an excuse to run away. Olivia and him are not as different as she thinks, he runs too. His time off after the shooting allowed him to think yet during that time all he could think of was her. He had attributed it to his self imposed obligation to protect her, he had thought the only reason she was all he thought about when it came to his job was a sign that he was only staying to protect her. He was only staying out of obligation to her. His obligation to her, he felt had taken the purpose out of his job, had taken him from his family and had made him act rashly with others lives. He needed to leave so she could learn to protect herself, he needed to make a clean break of this obligation. However, he had been all wrong, she was still all he thought of when the job was gone. She was still all he thought of when she had proven that she could protect herself against even the most viscous of monsters. She was still all he thought of not because of obligation but because he was madly and deeply in love with her.

Elliot's panic attack at that realization is interrupted by the screen door to the back porch forcefully opening. He watches as she hurried exits the house and runs to the railing of the porch. He knows she doesn't see him sitting behind her on the swing as she takes deeps breaths while leaning over the railing. He feels like a voyager, watching what appears to be an anxiety attack but he doesn't want to startle her when she is already hyper alert so he sits quietly and allows her to calm herself with deep breaths. She is wearing a pj bottom with tank top and is barefoot as she gets on her tiptoes to lean over the railing. She is gasping for air now and he would breathe for her if he could. He can no longer watch her struggle to breathe like this so he stands slowly and approaches her. He notices her back stiffens as she realizes he is behind her but doesn't stop his approach until he is standing directly behind her. He stands closer than he intended he realizes as his chest comes in contact with her back. Her whole body moves as she tries to catch her breath.

He places his palm on the smalls of her back as he leans to whisper in her ears. " Just concentrate on my voice." He speaks calmly and softly as he moves his hand slowly up and down her back. "You're OK. You're Ok. You are not there anymore. You are ok." He whispers over and over until he feels her breathing become slower and swallower.

When her breathing returns to normal she vomits twice over the railing, while he holds her hair and reassures her. "I've got you. You are ok." The crying starts at his words. He has seen Olivia cry- really cry- once in all the time he has known her and it is something hoped to never see again. He never wanted to see the strongest woman he has ever met reduced to sobs again but that was exactly what was happening now. He pulls her into a hug and has to fight his own tears when he fells the vice grip she has on his skirt. She clings to him like he is her lifeline and the thought scares him.

He walks with her in his arms back to the swing and sits with her. She continues to cling to his shirt as he encircles her in his thick arms. She rest her head on his shoulder and he places his cheek against her hair.

"Do you want to talk about it? " He asks once she is calm although still clinging to his shirt.

"No" is her only answer. She doesn't need to tell him for him to understand what memories a house on the beach could conjure so he just holds her. He will hold her as long as she let him. He is determined to never let her go again. He vows to never let her go again as she falls asleep on his shoulder. As he covers her with his blanket and allows himself to fall asleep as well, he vows to make them right again.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I don't know what happened when I tried to post it earlier. Here is the full chapter. Sorry.

AN: This chapter is inspired by Prince's Kiss. It may help to listen to it while you read. I heard your request and have it under consideration. This chapter is cute Owen/liv but I am not making any commitments yet. Let me know what you think, like a true narcissist the comments inspire me. Sorry for numerous errors in the last chapter and I am sure this one.

Chapter 5

Elliot becomes aware of two things as he wakes; one she is gone from his arms and two her laughter.

He had awoken sometime in the middle of the night convinced he was having the most wonderful dream, only to find it had been reality- she was in his arms. He knew he should wake her or at least take her to a bed where she could at least get more comfortable but he was selfish and he didn't want to risk her waking up and running away from him. He wanted to hold her as long as he could. He knows she would kill him for it but he wanted to watch her sleep. He must have fallen asleep doing that because when he awakens for the second time she is gone. The blanket he had wrapped around her is now around him. He smiles at the realization she must have placed it there. His joy at her actions increases as he hears her laughter. He has no idea why she laughing and frankly he doesn't care. He just loves the sound of it.

He sits up and immediately uses his hand to shield the sun from his eyes. _Thats what you get for falling asleep outside. _His whole body aches from his less than ideal sleep position but as he stands and stretches, he has the pleasure of hearing her laughter again. He has to find her and see what makes her so happy, he has to witness to her joy. He can tell she is close by and follows the laughter until he come to the door leading to the kitchen from the back porch.

What he see before him, melts his heart. Olivia stands at the counter behind his son with her arms around him as they both stir the contents of a bowl. Eli stands on a step stool before her and both of them are covered in white powder. Both are still wearing their PJs and bare feet. Prince's Kiss plays loudly in a loop from the radio and Olivia sways to the music as she breaks eggs into the bowl in front of them. Eli has the biggest grin on his face and she grabs his arms and spins him on the step stool cause them both to laugh out loud. As they return to stirring the contents of the bowl, she mimics Princes's high pitch as she sings causing Eli to laugh even more. Elliot smiles at the sight and sounds of the woman he loves with his child. He is about to enter the kitchen and join them when a voice stops him.

"I think you are doing it wrong." He recognizes the voice as Owen's and that is confirmed when he notices his cousin leaning in the other doorway to the kitchen. He wears a smile Elliot is sure mirrors his own.

"You don't even know what we are making." She smile at him.

"Don't have to, to know you are doing it wrong. If you are cooking then you are doing it wrong." Owen laughs as he dodges the towel she throws at him. He is behind her in two strides. He grabs her around the waist and kisses her cheek. "Hey thats not a nice way to say good morning." She turns her face towards him and he kisses her on the lips. "That better. So what are we making?"

Elliot feels his blood boil. His fist clench at his side. He knows he has no right to feel this way, she is Owen's girlfriend and he has every right to kiss her, to have his hands around her waist caressing the space between her tank and pj bottoms but Elliot wishes more than anything it was him. He also knows he shouldn't be spying on them but he is curious to see them together.

"Pancakes!" Eli yells in response to Owen's question.

"Well kid, you are in luck, thats my speciality!" Owen lifts Eli and places him to sit on the counter. He reaches in the cupboard for a new bowl, kicks the step stool away and grabs Olivia placing her before him. Their position mimics that Olivia and Eli were in previously. Eli sits on the counter beside them. "This is how its done." Owen states as he guides Olivia's hand to empty individual ingredients in the bowl. He stands close to her and their hips sway sensually to the song as they stir the mix. They all laugh out loud when Olivia flicks flour in Eli's face and he retaliates by attempting to do the same to her, only she ducks and Owen gets covered in flour. "Kid, you didn't just do that!" Owen yells as he grabs a handful of floor. He is too slow though as Eli jumps off the counter and runs to the other side of the island, out of reach. Olivia laughs at Eli's action but stops abruptly when she see Owen's devious look. "Is something funny?" He asks.

"You wouldn't?" Olivia tries to back away from him but not before he pours the powder over her head. "You didn't! Owen McAllister, You didn't just throw floor on me!" She attempts to grab the bag of flour sitting on the counter but before she could, her feet are off the ground as strong arms lift her by the waist from behind. "Eli, get the bag!" she yells when it is obvious she can't get free.

A full fledge food fight ensues before Elliot has enough of the sickeningly sweet moment. He wants to ruin it because it should be his moment with her not Owen's. He steps into the kitchen and clears his throat.

"Dad!" Eli steps away from the chaos for a moment and embraces his father.

"Hey Bud. Why are you covered in flour? Elliot ask his youngest as if he didn't see the whole thing himself.

"We were making pancakes."

"Making or wearing?" He picks chunk of flour from his son's blond curls.

"Whats up El?" Owen greets him. It doesn't surprise him that Olivia not only doesn't say anything but avoids total eye contact with him. _Guess she decided to pretend last night didn't happen. Figures. _"We made pancakes. Sit down and have some. " Owen places a plate before him as he sits on a stool by the island next to Eli.

"Thanks."

"These are good Liv. " Eli comments as he stuffs his face with a forkful of pancakes.

"Why are you telling her, I made them." Owen teases as he grabs her around the waist and kisses her cheek.

"Not true! Eli and I did most of the work." She kisses him on the cheek once more before stepping out of his arms to turn off the radio.

"You mean made most of the mess." Owen takes the plates to the sink. As he looks out the window, something catches his eyes. "Oh great Olivia, your boyfriend is here!"

Olivia has no idea what he is talking about but figures it must be some joke even though that doesn't explain the slight bitterness she detects. "Who? Brad Pitt?"

Owen smiles. "No not that one. "

"Bradley Cooper?"

"You have a lot of boyfriends, don't you?

Its Olivia's turn to smile. "Variety is the spicy of life." She comments as she walk to the window to see what he is referring to. What she sees causes her to squeal as she heads towards the front door.

"You Know you never squeal like that for me." Owen calls to her retreating form.

"Oh I do, Baby, on the inside." She throws over her shoulder as she continues to walk away.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Kind of filler chapter. Please excuse errors. You all make me happy when you review. Tell me what you think, what needs to be changed.

Memorial chapter 6

"Nick!" She smiles as she exits the house and steps on the front porch. He is leaning on his car, sunglasses perched on his head and a smirk on his face. Zara takes off down he beach as soon as she gets out of the car. "What took you so long?" She jokes with him as she makes her way to where he stands. The true is she didn't expect him but she is glad for the surprise.

He scoffs, "Yeah, Cause I have nothing to do but be at your beck and call." He smile at her and pulls her to into a sideways hug as they walk to the trunk of the car. "The least you can do is carry my bags after I trekked all the way here and invited myself to stay the night."

She bounces him with hip and laughs out loud. "Not happening sweetheart. I am too pretty to carry bags."

"Touche. Maybe one of your many boyfriends in this whore house of yours can come carry my bags." He looks over her shoulder and sees Owen step on the porch. "Speaking of the devil, here comes one now."

"Behave."

He grabs a small overnight bag from the trunks, pulls her back to his side and smile a devious grin. "Don't I always."

"Ha, is that what they call real reason you are here is to make trouble for me isn't it?"

"Trouble for you? Never! But theres a certain someone in that house with whom I may have a few choice words." He squeezes her once more before releasing her and beginning the walk to the house.

She catches up to him as he is about to climb the steps to the porch. "Nick, please don't do anything stupid." She whispers.

"Of course, I will. Thats what partners do."

Before Olivia can scold him, Zara throws her arms around her waist. "Hey Liv. Did you know there are turtle eggs on this beach."

"Hey baby." She squeezing the child. "No I didn't know that." She half listens as Zara rambles on about turtles and eggs while watching as Nick greets Owens. The two have never taken to each other. They tolerate each other and are always civil but Olivia can tell they would rather not be near each other. Olivia's attention is drawn back to Zara when she pulls on her shirt. "Well, what do you think?" It then she realizes she missed a question.

"Sweetie, I am sorry, what did you ask?" She scoops her up and carries her on her hip up the steps.

"Can we go swimming, please, please, please."

"Of course we can, thats why we are at the beach. But first are you hungry, I made pancakes." Zara nods and the men step aside so she can enter the house with the child perched on her hip.

As she walks by however, Nick can't help one more zing. "You made pancakes? That should be interesting. It also explains why you look like you were in a flour factory that exploded."

—

Elliot was up and at the window the minute she and Owen left the kitchen. He was shock when he looks out the window and sees her in the arms of her partner. _Just how close are they? _He watches how they seem comfortable with each other, their interactions seem light and carefree. He can't recall a time when his relationship with her was ever that way. He suppose its because deep down he always knew that what he felt for her was more than platonic and he tried to keep his distance. He wonders if he didn't hurt their relationship more by doing that. He watches as they walk to the house with his arms around her and his fist clench involuntarily at his side in jealously. He had never thought of himself as a jealous person but when it comes to Olivia he can't help it. He doubts there ever was or will be anything romantic between her and Amaro but their closeness still bothers him. As he hears them enter the house, he makes his way back to the barstool next to Eli.

Her laughter enters the kitchen before she does. She places Zara on the barstool on the other side of Eli. "You are gonna love them." She smiles at Amaro, who leans on the doorframe. "And if you don't, you are gonna eat them anyway."

He smile back. "Yes, mother."

Owen embraces her from behind and kisses her on the cheeks. "Don't worry she didn't actually make them, I did."

Nick raises his eyebrows, "Is that better?"

"Better than Olivia cooking? What do you think?"

She elbows Owen in the stomach at his comment. "Hey watch it now or you two can spoon on the couch tonight." She watches as Nick sits down on the barstool vacated by Zara as she and Eli run off after introducing themselves. He sits one stool over from Elliot and though she would rather pretend he doesn't exist, she suppose she should do the right thing and introduce them. "Nick, this is Elliot Stabler, my part— my old partner and Elliot, this is Nick Amaro, my partner."

Nick smiles. "I heard that slip. Plus we have already met." He realizes his mistake the minute the words leave his mouth. Elliot shoots him a worried glance. _God, I hope she doesn't realize._

"Oh ok. Sorry." She grabs a plate, places two pancakes on it and places it before Nick. Both Nick and Elliot release a breath at her inattention to his statement. She continues to move around the kitchen, when she reaches for Eli's dish, she suddenly pauses. "Wait… You came to SVU months after he was gone so when exactly did you meet?" When Nick suddenly finds the floor the most interesting thing in the room, she asks again this time looking back and forth between him and Elliot, who interestingly enough has the same interest in the floor. "Nick, start talking! When?" Nick points to his mouth full of pancakes and shrugs his shoulders. "Elliot?"

"Umm…Umm"

"Spit it out!" She yells.

At this Owen steps in front of her and attempts to get her to look in his eyes. Her eyes remained focused on Elliot's face. "Ok, as interesting as watching you murder them will be, I promised aunt Bernie I would clean the gutters so I am gonna do that." He kisses her on the cheek as she continues to steam at the two men before her.

"I will come with you." Elliot stands quickly.

She whips her head quickly in his direction. "Sit down!" He quickly sits back down,

"O…kay" Owen continues. "Try not to kill them. At least not Elliot, killing the cousin might put a damper on our relationship." He smiles at the nervous men before him. "Good luck guys." He calls out to them as he exits the kitchen.

"Nick, you had better start talking or I swear to God I will kill you."

"Umm Can I tell you about it later?" He glances at Elliot. He would rather not be chastised in front of the old- perfect- partner.

"No! I want to know now when you guys became best buds." Her eyes go back and forth between the two as if she can't decide who she wants died first.

Nick scoffs, "We're hardly friends." He sighs. _She won't let it go._ "Ok, but keep in mind that I didn't do anything wrong. He was the bad guy. He _is _the bad guy." Elliot and Olivia both roll their eyes at Nick's attempt to deflect blame. "Remember that time about six months after we started working together that I was in that bar fight." When she nods he continues. "Will what I didn't tell you was who it was with." He glances at Elliot as he finishes his sentence.

"You two? You two were in a fight?" Her answer is received in the guilty looks on both their faces. "But you told me you got in drunken fight over a place in the bar. Why would you two have a territory fight?"

"Who better than us to have a fight over territory? I was having a drink at Murphy's, wallowing in self pity after my first shooting since joining SVU and being in a general bad mood, when he came up to me and struck up a conversation. He didn't know that I knew who he was and he didn't introduce himself but I knew the minute he walked up. I had seen that picture of you guys at the precinct. Anyway, he engaged in small talk trying to get me to talk about working with probing questions. He gave him nothing, I knew you won't want me to. He realized he wasn't going to get anything out of me so started to walk away. He was very surprised when I called him by a name he never told me and asked him why he suddenly gave a damn. I told him I knew exactly who he was and then I hit him." He looks up to her face to see her open her mouth to chastise him but he cuts her off. "I know it was stupid but I was drunk and angry. I was angry at him for you. Before I came to SVU, I heard stories of the great Benson and Stabler and I was mad that he made you lose your way for a while so I hit him and he hit me and we continued doing that until they broke us up."

Olivia is quiet, too quiet after he completes his story. Both men stare at her and each other in confusion at her silence. Both had expected yelling.

Her voice is angry when she speaks next. "So you disappear without so much as a bye and try to beat info out of partner instead of just calling me directly." She is not looking at either of them but they both know who the anger is directed at. "Unbelievable!"

"Olivia…I..It had been six month..I" He pauses, he has no idea what to say that will make anything better between them. "It had been six month and I heard you had had a tough case and I just wanted to know you were ok but it had been six month. I didn't know what else to do."

"What else to do besides beat my partner up, that is?" She turns to Nick. "And you kept this from me, lied to me?" When both men attempt to speak, she puts her hand up stopping them. "I don't want to hear it. Heres how this is going to play out." She turns to face Elliot across the counter. "You are going to continue to pretend that I don't exist to you since you have done such a fine job so far-"

"Liv, I-"

She cuts him off, "Did I give you the impression I was done talking?" Elliot quickly closes his mouth while Nick snickers beside him. "That mean for the rest of the weekend, we don't talk unless we have to. You had your time to talk and you blew it, thats not my fault. I am here to have fun, if I wanted to feel stuck in the past, I would have stayed in manhattan. " She turns to Nick without giving Elliot a chance to answer. "And you, you are here for me, remember that. You are not here to make trouble. Stay away from him!"

"Hey, he was the one who started it, I was simply defending myself." Nick argues.

"Defending yourself? Then you don't quite know your strength cause you broke my nose. You gave as good as you got. Don't pretend you are so innocent."

Nick scoffs, "Compare to you buddy, I will always be innocent. I never up and left her without a word. I stuck by her. "

"Well she never got Kidnapped and tortured on my watch!"

Olivia sees it coming before they do, she knows both men so well. However, before she can make it around the counter to intervene, Nick is in Elliot's space. Never one to back down from a fight, Elliot also stands. The two are face to face, with fist clenched.

"You got something to say to me?"

"Yeah, as a matter of fact I do. Where the fuck were you when a monster with his sights on you partner took her from her apartment?" Elliot steps closer. Any closer and they would be kissing.

"I don't know, Where were you? " Nick's comment causes the large veins on Elliot's neck to bulge as her clenches his jaw. Olivia recognizes the signs that he is about to attack. She pushes her way in the minuscule space between the two and places her palms on Nick's chest. She dare not touch Elliot's. Her presence doesn't deter the men however and soon she finds herself sandwiched between the two. She can feel the hard muscles of Elliot's chest against her back and the ridges and valleys of Nick's between her fingers. Its Hot as help. She has to remind herself she is not suppose to be turned on by the animalistic way they are staring at each other or the way their forearms are defined with their fist clenched, she is suppose to be stopping them from killing each other.

"Thats enough!" She tries again with more force and pushes Nick away, causing him to stumble back onto the bar stool while simultaneously using her body to push Elliot away. "Both of you sit the fuck down and shut up! Nick, he is twice your size and if I remember correctly twice as strong but that was three years ago, he may have worked out a time or two in that time." She tries to lighten the mood with sarcasm.

"He's not that strong." Nick grumbles.

Her head snaps in his direction. "Didn't I say to shut up!" She turns to Elliot. " And you may be stronger but he has better reflexes and he is the only one of the two of you that still has a gun! So the both of you are gonna stay the fuck away from each other, got it?" When neither answers, she speaks louder. "I said, got it?

Both men reluctantly grumble got it. "Its like I am dealing with fucking children! Now I am going to change out of my pajamas, can I trust you two to behave while I am gone." Again both men reluctantly nod. She shakes her head and sighs as she starts to leave the kitchen. She pauses at the doorway and looks over her shoulder at the men frozen in their spots at the counter. "And for the record, I got kidnapped while working with both of you but at least I never got myself shot like both you idiots."

As angry as they are at each other, Nick and Elliot share a smile as the stare at the now empty doorway.


End file.
